cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 189: Return of Omega/@comment-4842541-20140831081559
Red here with a summary. So we're back with Cardfight Vanguard: The Countdown to Blaster Joker. When we last left off, Ratie has just been defeated, and Kai, Aichi 2.0, and Naoki have been freed from their icy prison by Ren and Leon. Ren did all the work, Leon just stood there and looked pretty(?). With Ratie defeated, the final seal has been lifted, and the base begins to collapse. Ratie, still unconscious, has fallen down the floor, Kai and Aichi 2.0 and friends have also fallen down, and Neve dives at Kourin to save Kourin from falling debris, all while Aichi attempts to flirt with Link Joker while all this is happening. . . . Ok . . . so maybe that last part is just taking the lines out of context. But then there's Kourin with her own lines, which means this episode was doing it on purpose! Back on topic, right as Aichi is starting to get taken over, Kourin shows up with her Link Joker deck and somehow the episode explains why in the world Kourin had the deck in the first place as it somehow magically allows her to help Aichi out with his Coordinator problem. . . . Meh I'll accept it. Now I just have to question why it's Aichi's face on the Trial Deck. I guess the same reason Kai was on the first box instead of Takuto. Because it sells more. Anyway Kourin manages to keep the Link Joker seed at bay, but Mastermind Cera makes a grand entrance fit for any villain. DOOD! You are like one of the coolest villains EVAH! Too bad you're in a card game anime in which the main loved characters are the ones that have been here since season 1, so much so that season 3's main villain was a character that existed since season 1 instead of getting a new one like season 2 did. And since Blaster Joker is a thing . . . yeah it's a shame Cera. But you're still an awesome villain. So anyway Kourin berates Cera, Cera doesn't care and continues monologuing and even shows just what makes him a villain. The fact that this whole time he was in control since day 0 of him being a Quatre Knight. Kourin attempts to keep Cera at bay by challenging him to a Cardfight with her new Link Joker deck (LINK JOKER VS LINK JOKER :D) but then Cera just puts her in a block of ice so she can witness the end of the world (no Link Joker vs Link Joker :/). And then Cera goes over to Aichi, and continues to monologue about his plan about how everything had been in place, about how despite the fact that he was still a mere Quatre Knight he was still doing all this by using Aichi. Aichi you done be played son! But I still expect you to be the actual main villain so no hard feelings there. And so Cera challenges the sleeping blue haired Waifu (LINK JOKER VS LINK JOKER!!!! XD) but then the Cardfight Sentai Vanguardrangers show up with Naoki Red even telling Cera to stop after hearing the plans that Cera has oh so graciously said out loud. (no Link Joker vs Link Joker :/) Turns out the five teenagers with attitude manage to survive a collapsing floor but what about Ratie? What has happened to her? The answer does not get revealed. She might actually be dead. So anyway with the rangers ready to fight, Cera blasts ice towards them like any sensible villain could, but then Gaillard blows blue flames to combat the ice! And free Kourin from her prison. So . . . Gaillard can now magically melt Cera's ice despite being unable to melt the prison. Be sure to get your rest kids, 8 hours a day. And thus Gaillard challenges Cera to a fight, and even summons up the Blue Prominence Prison. Again disappointed there was no clashing Prison actions. Also doesn't help that the blue flames get overtaken by the Link Joker field. HATE THAT FIELD! HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT! And thus Gaillard has the same reaction as Ratie, while Kai and the rest of the Vanguardrangers don't seem to be that surprised. I guess at this point with Mastermind Cera you expect this things. Also Cera reveals that Link Joker is his true clan. Which is . . . strange considering how hard it apparently is to get a Link Joker deck in the first place. I mean seriously shouldn't this be like his second fight with the deck? So the fight is on the way, revealing what seems to be the Cross Ride forms of Aglovale and Percival/Prominence Core. During this fight Gaillard is scolding Cera for betraying the Quatre Knights, and Cera continues to reveal more of what is going on. Turns out Cera the whole time has been trying to figure out how to get the power of Link Joker. Makes me wonder if he actually got himself reversed just to try. And then one day Aichi asks him to be a Quatre Knight. And thus came phase 1 of operation get the seed. Aichi is too trusting of everyone, so much so that when Cera asked Aichi a suspicous question, Aichi didn't suspect anything, revealing to Cera that Aichi is just too naive, making Aichi a much too easy of a target. Well good job Aichi, you just revealed to the biggest Vanguard villain that you're a wuss when it comes to trust and you also gave him the ice powers that are actually quite effective. And Cera reveals all this plans, while also basically calling Gaillard an Aichi 2.0. Which let's be honest, that's exactly what Gaillard is. And then Omega Lock, for the end. Which while much anticlimatic than the previous episode, that was still a nice note to end on. And thus there we have it. Cera has started the end of the world, the moon base is now on the move, Cera will probably lose by the next episode, but at least Cera has had a good run. You were a true villain. And we hate you for that. Stay hateful, and let Firefang hate you with the utmost passion. Speaking of hate with utmost passion, I am so glad that Kamui has been gone since forever :D On another note, I can't believe I didn't realize until now that there's an easy explaination as to why Kourin still has her memories. It's because Link Joker is around. DUH! Can't believe I didn't notice this.